NOBLESSE NEW - THE TITLE
by Naxeid
Summary: Seorang photographer yang bersaing untuk mendapatkan title Haute Cuture dengan photographer lainnya, dengan memotret dia menemukan seorang pemuda cantik yang bisa membawanya sampai ke title itu. [Rai, Frank]
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

NOBLESSE- JEHO SON & KWANGSU LEE BELONG. I JUST BORROW ALL OF THE CHARACTERS.

SUMMARY

Seorang photographer yang bersaing untuk mendapatkan title Haute Cuture dengan photografer lainnya, dengan memotret dia menemukan seorang pemuda cantik yang bisa membawa sampai title itu.

AUTHOR

Erikafhr

GENRE : MODERN!AU

RATED : T+ (+ untuk jaga-jaga)

WARNINNG : Sho-ai terselubung

.  
.

AUTHOR NOTE :

FANFIC INI ADALAH FANFIC COLLAB YANG DIBUAT BERSAMA _**MEGA SYAUMA**_ MULAI CHAPTER 2 MENDATANG. CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI SALAH SATU _AMBITION_ SAYA YAITU SEORANG PHOTOGRAFER. MURNI NO COPAS, BILA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA MUNGKIN KARNA TERLALU MAINSTREAM, DAN JUJUR MEMBUAT SEMUA KARAKTER NOBLESSE AGAR IC ITU SANGAT SULIT, APALAGI UNTUK KARAKTER RAI, SEORANG YANG SANGAT-SANGAT JARANG BERBICARA DI MANHWA ASLINYA. DAN SAYA JUGA MEMBUAT SEMUA USIA KARAKTER NOBLESSE INI SEENAK JIDAT SAYA SENDIRI, DENGAN TERPAUT USIA YANG SUPER-DUPER JAUH, MISAL: RAI, DI MANHWA ASLINYA BERUSIA 820TH, TAPI DI FF INI SAYA BUAT JADI 2*TH, LOLXD, DAN BERLAKU UNTUK SEMUA CHARA, NAMANYA JUGA MODERN!AU-JADI SEMUA CERITA DIISI DENGAN IMAJINASI AUTHORS YANG SANGAT ABSURD. _OKE HAPPY READING_. **GENRE DAN WARNING BERLAKU!**

* * *

Kembali ke zaman modern! Tahun 2015. Dimana sudah terpampang jenis dan berbagai macam elektronika yang sangat canggih. oke kita tidak menceritakan tentang elektronik. Kembali ke topik.

Mengambil latar belakang Seoul yang terletak di barat laut Negara, di bagian selatan DMZ Korea, sungai han, Korea Selatan.

Kota ini adalah pusat politik, budaya, social, dan ekonomi. Termasuk ke dalam wilayah kota Metropolitan terbesar nomer dua di dunia, gedung-gedung tinggi berjejer menampakkan keseksian akan bentuknya yang sangat mewah, menampung berjuta-juta populasi manusia dalam segedung. Besar bukan, bermacam-macam jenis pekerjaan menanti disana, itu jika kalian mempunyai sebuah skill. Menjadi seorang Photographer juga pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, dimana kalian bisa bebas memotret sebuah objek, menghasilkan karya dengan nilai jual yang tinggi, memberika sentuhan agar menjadi hidup, dan menjadi hiburan tersendiri jika kalian menikmatinya. Menarik bukan.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Cekrek… cekrekk…

Suara jepretan kamera berhasil ditangkap beberapa orang yang sedang beraktivitas dijalan.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, jari-jari panjang itu terus menekan tombol shutter tanpa henti, memotret objek-objek yang dikiranya indah untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang berharga. Pemuda pemilik kamera itu sedang asik berjalan mengelilingi sebagian kota Seoul dengan kamera didepan wajahnya sambil memotret suatu objek. Lagi. Dan dilihatnya hasil jepretannya tadi, "Sungguh menarik." Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan raya, mata biru secerah langit itupun menyapukan pandangannya kesetiap sudut, dilihatnya sebuah bangku panjang kosong di tengah taman yang asri itu, dan melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Pemuda bersurai kuning panjang itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya, ' _Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan title itu_.' Pemuda itu berbangga dalam hati.

"Pasti bisa." Ucapnya.

"Hey bocah, seperti biasa ya, selalu percaya diri." Suara orang tua yang tiba-tiba muncul di sudut bangku-yang bersebrangan dengan pemuda itu. Ingat, pemuda bukan bangku. Dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda itu, "Diam kau kakek tua, bukan urusanmu."

"yah.. aku juga tidak mau mengurusimu."

"Ngomong-ngomong,, sejak kapan kau mengikutiku, Gechutel." Wajahnya langsung mengarah kesamping. Ke arah kakek tua di sebelahnya. "Hanya kebetulan lewat, dan melihatmu disini." Kata kakek tua bernama Gechutel itu tanpa menghadap kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Frankenstein, proyek apalagi yang menunggumu?" Tanya Gechutel tanpa menoleh.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau mulai perduli dengan urusanku?"

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, nak."

Frankenstein tergelak, sambil memukul-mukul badan bangku disampingnya. "HAHAHAHA, ekspresi apa yang kau tunjukkan padaku kakek tua, hah? Aku tidak perlu mendapat bantuan dari siapapun, aku bisa mengatasinya, aku tidak perlu belas kasihanmu, dan aku tidak pantas kau kasihani, toh aku bisa lakukan semuanya sendiri." Frankenstein berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada Gechutel yang masih duduk di bangku taman, "Terima kasih atas belas kasihanmu." Dan meninggalkan kakek tua itu tanpa pamit.

Frankenstein terus menelusuri taman, walau masih satu wilayah dengan Gechutel namun, terbilang cukup jauh dari jarak pandangannya, kamera masih dalam genggamannya, mendekatkan kamera itu di depan wajahnya dan memulai menekan tombol shutter.

 _Cekrek…cekrek…_

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, lima kali jepretan, kamera itu terus menangkap objek mengikuti arah pemiliknya. Lagi dan lagi, sampai menemukan hasil yang maksimal, kamera itu di arahkan ke sebuah pintu mall yang bersebrangan dengan taman. Tempat Frankenstein berdiri melihat mall yang di jadikan target untuk shutter-nya. Frankenstein mulai mengatur light, kemudian mendekatkan sasaran target dari kamera DSLR-nya dengan menekan tombol ' _zoom in_ ' yang berada di pojok kanan atas kamera, dan mulai memfokuskan objek dengan tombol ' _stabilizer_ ' yang berada di lingkaran belakang lensa kameranya, objeknya bukan pintu mall otomatis yang terpampang di depan itu. Tentu saja bukan. Itu hanya sebagai pemanasan, di potretnya satu persatu pengunjung mall tersebut, untuk mendapatkan model dengan ekspresi natural, jepretannya berhenti kepada salah satu pemuda tinggi- pengunjung mall tersebut, pemuda itu memancarkan aura berbeda dari pengunjung lain. Bukan hal mistis-ingat. Tatapan yang sangat inosen sungguh memanjakan mata yang terlapisi lensa kamera, Frankenstein langsung menangkap objek itu. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali…. Berapa banyak foto yang diambilnya itu, Frankenstein terus memotret pemuda itu, dari yang semula berada di luar mall sampai masuk kedalam mall, sayangnya dia tidak bisa memotretnya sampai dalam, paling mentok sampai 2 meter dari pintu mall-karena kendala jarak- mata biru itu terus mengikuti siluet pemuda itu dari dalam lensanya, meski tidak memfotonya. Setelah siluet pemuda itu menghilang secara utuh, Frankenstein, mulai menurunkan kamera yang semula di depan wajahnya menjadi di genggamannya, dilihat hasil potret-nya itu yang tidak lain adalah foto pemuda itu, jika ditebak pemuda itu seusia dengannya, mungkin lebih muda lagi, Frankenstein menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Model yang cantik."

.

Rasa lelah mengampiri sekujur tubuh Frankenstein yang berburu objek seharian, pemuda itu meletakkan jas hitam yang sejak pagi tadi dipakainya kedalam keranjang cucian, kemudian mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa empuk miliknya di ruang tamu, menyandarkan punggung dan lehernya pada bantaran sofanya sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya pada sandaran sofa tersebut.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya pemuda bersurai abu-abu dengan segaris luka di sekitar sudut bibirnya, pemuda itu datang dari arah dapur, "Memuaskan, hari ini aku menemukan model cantik, dan aku tertarik dengannya." Ucap Frankenstein dengan seukir senyum, yang lebih pantas disebut smirk.

"Secantik apa orang itu, apakah tubunnya seksi, bagaimana lekuk tubuhnya?" Pertanyaan serentak itu datang dari pemuda lain yang berada di depan pintu. "Oi Takeo, sejak kapan kau disitu?" ucap pemuda surai abu-abu.

"Baru saja, jadi bagaimana, Frankenstein?" ujar Takeo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bagaimana, apanya?" frankenstein mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Takeo yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Aishh, kau ini Frankenstein." Takeo menutup sebagian wajahnya dengah satu tangannya, yang disusul dengan gelengan kepala, "Gadis itu?"

"Gadis apa?" Tanya Frankenstein dengan polosnya.

"Gadis yang kau foto tadi, bodoh, aku menanyaimu bagaimana bentuk dan lekuk tubuh gadis yang kau foto tadi, bukan kah kau bilang sangat cantik." Ujar Takeo yang langsung menghampiri Frankenstein, dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hah?, gadis? Aku tidak menyebutkan gadis? Objek cantik yang ku maksud itu seorang laki-laki."

"Hah?!" seruan ' _hah_ ' tersebut keluar dari mulut Takeo dan pemuda bersurai abu-abu, yang kemudian menatap Frankenstein. Mengintimidasinya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua menatapku seperti itu?" Frankenstein menatap balik mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Oi M-21, apa hanya aku saja yang tidak mengerti?" Tanya Takeo kepada pemuda surai abu-abu bernama M-21 tersebut. "Aku harap juga begitu-hanya kau saja yang telmi, tapi sepertinya aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Jangan-jangan kau….." Takeo langsung menyudutkan diri di sofa, menjauh dari Frankenstein, diliriknya M-21, kemudian berahli pada Frankenstein, "Jangan-jangan kau penyuka sesama jenis!"

"Apa? Oi Takeo, atas dasar apa kau bilang aku penyuka sesama jenis." Tatapan mengintimidasinya diberikan kepada Takeo, yang sedang duduk menyudutkan diri di sofa. "Aku tertarik kepada pemuda cantik itu bukan berarti aku suka, dan lagi ini termasuk seni photographer. Apa kau tidak tau, bahwa orang seperti dia itu banyak dicari-cari oleh _Photographer High Fashion_ … oh aku lupa, kau tidak mengerti seni, dipikiranmu hanya ada perempuan semok nan montok yang akan kau potret, bodoh, apakah itu bisa mendapat gelar High Fashion. Sayangnya tidak. Jika kau hanya memotret wanita berparas cantik nan seksi, dengan bentuk dan lekuk tubuh yang wow, dan menebar buah dada di depan kameramu, kau tinggal pergi ke club malam, banyak jalang bertebar riuh disana, dan kau tinggal menikmatinya, selesai." Frankenstein berbicara disertai gerakkan tangan.

Tau yang diajak bicara hanya diam seperti bayi yang sedang menyaksikan orang aneh berbicara tanpa dia mengerti arti dan maksud orang aneh itu, yah percuma saja Fankenstein berbicara panjang lebar terhadap Takeo, toh, orang yang diajak berbicara hanya diam sambil menatap dirinya, tatapan yang seakan mengatakan ' _what do yo mean?_ ' Frankenstein menghela nafas panjang, dan mengambil kamea DSLR-nya yang dia letakkan di meja kecil samping sofanya, kemudian membuka foto pemuda cantik itu, dan menyodorkannya kepada Takeo, "Coba kau lihat." Takeo mengambil kamera tersebut dari tangan Frankenstein, dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang tinggi, dengan surai eboni yang tertiup angin, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat putih pucat dan mulus tanpa cacat, bak boneka porselen, wajah itu menyerong ke kanan, namun tampak jelas tertangkap kamera dengan wajah yang datar tanpa berekspresi, meskipun wajah pemuda itu tidak berekspresi namun, pancaran bola matanya memiliki berjuta ekspresi yang semua orang akan tau bagaimana suasana hatinya hanya dengan menatap matanya, bola matanya yang semerah darah memberikan akses tersendiri bagi foto itu. Dengan dentingan ilusi dari anting perak yang dipakainya di sebelah kiri, seakan anting itu aksesoris termahal yang menjadi aset terindah dari pemuda itu, 'Sungguh cantik." Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Takeo.

"Dia akan menjadi modelku." Kata-kata itu diucapkan Fraankenstein, tepat di telinga Takeo, "Eh? Apa kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, bahkan namanya pun kau tidak tau." Ujar M-21 yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Apa kau lupa kita memiliki orang jenius lainnya selain aku." Frankenstein membanggakan dirinya dengan sebuah smirk terukir di sudut bibirnya. M-21 dan Takeo saling menukar pandang, mereka seakan berkata ' _siapa orangnya_.'

Pintu rumah Frankenstein terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda lainnya yang bersurai hitam jamur, membuat M-21 dan Takeo melihat kearah pintu tersebut, "Huahh, aku lelah sekali." ucap pemuda bersurai hitam jamur yang langsung merebahkan diri di sofa." Frankenstein yang sudah berpindah tempat duduk dari tadi, sedang mengambil secangkir teh di dapurnya meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang berada di ruang tamunya, "Pekerjaanku hari ini lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya." Ujar pemuda surai hitam jamur sambil memejamkan matanya, "Aku tidak perduli, lagipula aku tidak menanyakannya." Saut Takeo yang yang duduk di lain sofa.

Frakenstein menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan secangkir teh ditangannya, lalu diletakkan di atas meja kaca persegi panjang, hidung pemuda bersurai hitam jamur bernama Tao itu, mengendus mengikuti aroma teh yang berada di atas meja dengan mata terpejam, setelah di rasa aroma itu teh itu sudah berada di bawah hidungnya, Tao langsung membuka matanya dan mengambil teh tersebut, "Wahh..wah Frankenstein, kau memang teman terbaik, kau membawakanku teh disaat aku sedang terasa capek." Dengan cepat teh itu langsung di seruput oleh Tao, tanpa memperdulikkan betapa panasnya teh itu. "Siapa yang bilang itu untukmu, hah? Aku hanya meletakkannya, dan setelah itu baru ku minum."

"Eh?, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau itu bukan untukku." Ucap Tao, tanpa memperdulikkan aura mengerikan yang keluar dari Frankenstein, " _Tao… Aku tidak bilang karena kau langsung meminumnya_." Kalimat itu dikeluar Frankenstein dengan suara yang berat. Frankenstein memanas, sebelum akhirnya tepukkan tangan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, "Sudah-sudah, biar aku buatkan lagi tehnya Frankenstein." M-21 langsung berjalan ke dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi kau menelfonku?" Tao memulai pembicaraan kepada Frankenstein yang sudah menghilangkan aura mengerikannya itu.

"Oh, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, makanya tadi ku telfon, tapi setelah selesai menelfonmu, tidak lama kemudian kau sudah kembali, _buang-buang pulsaku saja_." Frankenstein merendahkan suaranya pada empat kata terakhir.

"Oh saat kau menelfonku, aku sudah sampai perempatan jalan raya dekat rumahmu." Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "dan, oh.. kau ingin aku membantu apa? Ehmm, asalkan di gaji-apapun itu aku tidak keberatan." Tao memberikan cengiran terlebarnya.

"Jika kau ingin digaji, itu bukan sebuah bantuan untukku."

"Baik-baik karena kau temanku, dan berbaik hati membolehkanku memakai seluruh aset rumah ini beserta isinya, aku diskon 50%, bagaimna? Khusus lho, hanya untukkmu." Tao memberikan tekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

"Terserah apa katamu, yang penting jika kau berhasil mendapatkannya, aku akan membayarmu, jika tidak…" Frankenstein bangkit dari sofanya, "Jika tidak…." Tao mengulanginya.

"Aku akan menendangmu keluar dari rumahku, secara tidak terhormat." Frankenstein memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi dari ekor matanya, membuat Tao bergidik.

~"Frankenstein, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemukan apa yang kau cari."

Bulir-bulir keringan jatuh dari pelipis Tao, "KAU….. BUKANKAH SUDAH KU BILANG JIKA KAU TIDAK BERHASIL MENDAPATKANNYA, KAU AKAN KU USIR DARI RUMAHKU, DAN SEKARANG, KAU ANGKAT KAKI DARI RUMAHKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENGINJAKKAN KAKI BODOHMU ITU KESINI. HAHAHA" Frankenstein tertawa jahat sekeras-kerasnya kepada Tao, yang kemudian menendangnya keluar dengan salah satu kaki dan senjata andalannya. Sapu. Lalu memukul badan Tao.~ _**setidaknya itulah pemikiran Tao ketika Frankenstein mengusir dirinya dari rumahnya, Frankenstein**_.~

"Oi Tao, sedang melamunkan apa kau." Ujar Takeo sambil menguncang-nguncangkan pundak Tao yang sedari tadi melamun. "Eh?" Tao tersadar, dilihatnya Takeo, kemudian pandangannya jatuh kepada pemilik rumah ini, Frankenstein, yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan dirinya.

"Hiiyyy.." Tao bergidik ketakutan ketika melihat Frakenstein-seluruh bulunya dengan kompak serempak berdiri. Frankenstein mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau ketakutan melihatku."

"ahh-hhh ti-ti-dak _, menyeramkan_." Tao merendahkan suaranya pada kata terakhir.

Frankenstein merogoh saku celananya, kemudian memberikan selembar kertas, tidak, bukan kertas , tapi selembar foto, yang tidak lain adalah foto pemuda hasil memotret-nya itu, kepada Tao. "Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang orang ini." Diambilnya foto itu, dan dilihatnya dengan serius, "Siapa orang ini?" Tanya Tao.

"Dasar bodoh. Kalau aku tau mana mungkin aku meminta jasamu untuk mencari tau orang itu, buang-buang uangku saja." Empat kata terakhir diucapkan Frankenstein dengan nada menyindir, "Karena kau satu-satunya Hacker terbaik yang aku kenal, maka dari itu, _aku mengandalkanmu_. Tao." Mata Tao berkilat.

"Siap-bos."

.  
.

Di tempat yang berbeda dengan waktu yang sama, di suatu rumah mewah dikawasan kota Seoul, di dalam rumah itu tampak terlihat keluarga besar yang tengah menyantap makan malam mereka di ruang makan yang terbilang, cukup. Mewah. Tidak. Ruang makan itu lebih dari sekedar kata mewah. Terlihat banyak orang bersantap makanan dengan tenang,terduduk rapih di barisan kiri dan kanan kursi, dengan meja panjang yang membatasinya di tengah, meja itu sangat panjang, dan terdapat dua orang yang duduk di sudut kanan-kiri meja panjang itu, dua orang itu duduk saling berhadapan. Meski tidak bisa dibilang behadapan, karena jarak mereka berdua terbilang cukup jauh-jarak mereka tergantung panjang meja itu-

"Raizel, bagaimana acaramu tadi mengelilingi kota Seoul, indah bukan, yahh,,, kau harus sering keluar rumah Raizel, aku mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau menjadi seorang pemuda yang, kuper, apa kau tidak sayang dengan wajah cantikmu itu bila tidak di publish, orang-orang bahkan tidak tau ada seorang pemuda dengan paras cantik sepertimu, ahhh itu sangat sayang sekali, oke mulai minggu depan aku akan memasukkanmu ke sebuah universitas-emm ngomong-ngomong sekarang hari apa, Gechutel?"

"Sekarang hari sabtu, lord." Jawab Gechutel dengan nada sopan.

"Apa?! Tinggal satu hari lagi waktu kita untuk memasukkan Raizel ke universitas, emm bagaimana ya? Apa kita undur saja minggu depannya lagi, ahh tidak tidak itu terlalu lama, aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya terus berdiam di dalam rumah ini, seperti perawan yang sedang di pingit, sedangkan dia sama sekali bukan perawan, baiklah Gechutel aku serahkan ini semua kepadamu dan juga Rayga, aku ingin besok sudah beres semua, dan Raizel akan kuliah mulai lusa, dan.. jangan lupa pilihkan dia kelas yang masuk setiap hari kecuali sabtu dan minggu."

"Baik lord." Seruan Gechutel dan Rayga bersamaan.

"Raizel, persiapkan dirimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS :

 **DEA NAULI**

 **MIKAELA DI RAICARR**

 **NINA NINGSIH**

saya sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka bertiga yang telah berpatisipasi dalam pembuatan latar cerita ini, awal saya buat ff ini itu berlatar canon, lolXD tapi terlihat sangat membosankan, ide modern!AU ini semula dari saya, tapi karena saya buat canon, hanguslah itu, dan untungnya mereka menyarankan untung membuat yang berbeda, berlatar modern, dan salah satu teman fb saya di grup NOBLESSE lainnya yang juga memberikan usul serupa, jadilah saya membuat modern, dan karena saya tertarik dunia photography fashion, jadilah untuk membuat modern!AU bertema fashion, dan mungkin bisa membuat kalian sedikit belajar dari sudut pandang saya dan untuk senior yang sudah mengerti lebih jauh tentang photography dan juga fashion, maafkan dirikoeh yang mungkin rada salah dalam penulisan, arti, dan maksud tersebut.

sekali lagi terima kasih yg udah membaca cerita absurd dari author pemula macam saya, hahaha

arigatou-arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

NOBLESSE- JEHO SON & KWANGSU LEE BELONG. I JUST BORROW ALL OF THE CHARACTERS.

SUMMARY

Seorang photographer yang bersaing untuk mendapatkan title Haute Cuture dengan photographer lainnya, dengan memotret dia menemukan seorang pemuda cantik yang bisa membawanya sampai ke title itu.

AUTHOR

Erikafhr

GENRE : Modern!AU

RATED : T+ (+ untuk jaga-jaga)

WARNING : Sho-ai terselubung

.  
.

Note:

FF ini bukan FF collab lagi untuk sementara, dikarenakan Mega sedang sibuk sekolah, jadi mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya saya yang akan terusin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Sebuah benda berentuk balok yang terduduk rapih di atas meja membunyikan sesuatu yang menggantikan kokokkan ayam jantan di luar sana, membuat Frankenstein terbangun, mata sapphire itu langsung melihat kearah benda tersebut, 'Masih terlalu pagi. Ahh sial, siapa yang mengatur alarm ku menjadi jam segini, lagipula ini hari minggu.' Debat Frankenstein dalam hati. Kemudian kembali tidur.

.

Aroma masakkan tercium harum dari arah dapur, membuat Frankenstein mengikuti arah aroma masakkan itu, "Siapa yang memasak?" Frankenstein berbicara sendiri menuju dapur, sesampainya didapur Frankenstein membulatkan matanya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada dapurku?" Frankenstein berbicara kepada ketiga pemuda berbeda surai rambut yang sekarang sedang bereksperimen dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas dapurnya./

"Kita sedang memasak sarapan pagi." Tao yang menjawab pertanyaan Frankenstein, yang kemudian menghampirinya, "Kau duduk manis saja di meja makan, Frankenstein, kami sedang membuatkan sarapan yang paling lezat." Tao langsung menyeret-membawa Frankenstein keluar dari dapur. Namun tertahan karena Frankenstein memegang kedua penyangga pintu.

"Aku meragukan itu Tao, lebih baik aku yang memasak, aku tidak mau sarapan pagiku hancur karena adanya kejadian mulas-mulas akibat keracunan makanan yang kau buat. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Hahaha, Frankenstein, anak kecil saja tau kalau itu juga tidak lucu, aku bahkan tak tertawa sama sekali."

"Kau tadi tertawa Tao." Frankenstein menatap tajam Tao.

"Ahh pokoknya, kau tunggu saja diluar, aku tidak mungkin meracunimu Frankenstein." Frankenstein menyipitkan kedua matanya. Tao langsung membawa Frankenstein keluar dari dapur dan mendekati meja makan, "Kau tunggu disini saja." Diletakkannya serbet putih di atas pangkuan Frankenstein. Diliriknya Tao dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Frankenstein, aku jadi seperti orang yang mencurigakan, haha." Tao tertawa canggung.

Baru saja Tao ingin kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan eksperimennya, tiba-tiba bau gosong menyapu penciuman orang yang berada di dalam rumah itu, tak terkecuali pemilik rumah itu, Frankenstein, "Bau apa ini." Frankenstein mengendus dalam-dalam, diliriknya Tao, "Jelaskan padaku Tao."

"Tao! Oi cepatlah kemari, tiba-tiba ikannya mengeluarkan asap,, uhukkkk…uhukkk." Takeo berteriak dari arah dapur. Tao langsung berlari kedapur tanpa menghiraukan Frankenstein yang mengeluarkan aura ganjil di belakang.

"Kenapa jadi gosong, Takeo, uhuukk…uhuk." Tao menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Tadi katamu, dibiarkan saja biar terasa renyah, ." Tao langsung mematikan kompor induksinya, "ahh tidakk,, jika Frankenstein tau… hyakkk aku, yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini."

"Benarkah,, kau akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi di dapurku?." Tiba-tiba Frankenstein muncul di ambang pintu dapur. "Hyakk,, kenapa kau disini?!"

"Suka-sukaku lah, toh ini rumahku, dan sekarang aku minta pertanggung jawaban dari kau, dan…. Juga kalian berdua, M-21, Takeo."

"Aku rasa aku tidak melakukan apapun, kenapa aku jadi kena imbasnya." M-21 menggerutu pelan, sekilas seperti bisikkan. Frankenstein menghampiri mereka bertiga, lebih tepatnya menghampiri Tao, yang tidak jauh darinya, "Dan kau Tao, aku tidak akan menggajimu, karena kau harus membayar beberapa kerusakkan di dapurku." Frankenstein berbicara disertai gestur tangan.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang rusak sedikitpun, apa kau melihat ada yang rusak, M-21." Takeo yang berbicara, tidak, ia berbisik kepada M-21 yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku tidak tau, tapi ku rasa kau benar." M-21 membalas bisikkan Takeo.

"Hey kalian berdua, aku mendengarnya lho." Frankenstein menatap M-21, dan Takeo. Seketika mereka tidak bisa berkutik, sekujur tubuhnya kaku.

"Karena kalian berbisik tentangku, seharian penuh kalian tidak dapat jatah makan, jika kalian ingin makan, keluarlah, kalian ingin memesan delivery, silahkan, tapi tidak ku izinkan makan disini, dirumah ini, dan ini juga berlaku untukmu Tao." Frankenstein menunjuk antusias ke arah Tao.

.  
.

"Bagaimana? Apakah urusan Raizel sudah beres, Gechutel, Rayga."

"Maaf lord, sejujurnya mengurusi itu semua dalam sehari adalah hal mustahil." Balas Gechutel, dibantu anggukkan dari Rayga.

"Benar juga." Pria yang dipanggil lord itu bertopang dagu pada pinggiran sofa. "Kira-kira butuh waktu berapa lama untuk mengurusnya?"

"Beri kami waktu satu minggu, tidak. Lima hari saja cukup."

"Itu termasuk dalam hitungan satu minggu Gechutel, aku sungguh merasa mempunyai dua orang anak perawan, dan satunya lagi sedang di pingit untuk upacara pernikahan mendatang. Baiklah-baiklah, bagaimana kalau tiga hari, yahh tiga hari, aku tunggu hasilnya hari rabu." Pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Rayga, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Gechutel.

"Baik." Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Mobil ' _Aston Martin One-77'_ Silver' berhenti di depan gerbang Noblesse University, salah satu universitas terkenal di kota Seoul, menunggu gerbang besar itu terbuka.

"Universitas ini lebih besar dari yang kemarin kita lihat di internet, kan, Rayga." Tanya Gechutel kepada Rayga yang sedang menyetir mobil. Tidak. Ia menunggu gerbang terbuka/dan masih menunggu. Rayga mengangguk, "Iya, dan juga, kenapa gerbangnya lama sekali dibuka."

"Mungkin alasan keamanan, lagi pula universitas ini juga unggul, jadi tidak heran jika keamanannya sangat ketat."

"Begitu." Bunyi suara kumpulan besi dan baja bergema, menandakan gerbang sudah terbuka. "Apakah gerbang ini otomatis?" Tanya Rayga.

"Kurasa ada yang mengendalikannya dari dalam."

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Baiklah kita masuk." Mobil itu melaju memasuki universitas, terpampang besar tulisan 'University Noblesse' di dinding universitas itu. Dan menuju pelantara parkir, tidak bisa di sebut tempat parkir pula, lebih tepatnya seperti sorum mobil mewah, sangat mewah hanya untuk sekedar tempat parkir.

"Aku rasa lord memilihkan tempat yang sangat cocok untuk Raizel." Ujar Gechutel.

"Yaa, tempat ini juga sangat mewah."

"Kenapa Rasceia tidak sekolah disini juga bersama Raizel." Rayga menaikan kedua bahunya kepada perkataan Gechutel.

Mereka berdua memasuki koridor universitas itu, terlihat sangat sunyi, "Sepi sekali, Gechutel."

"Yaa, aku curiga tidak ada siswa disini." Mereka berdua berjalan ke ruangan rektor kampus ini. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan tersebut, Gechutel mengetuk pintu ruangan itu perlahan, "Em? Silakan masuk." Seruan masuk terdengar dari dalam ruangan, Gechutel memutar knop pintu ruangan, dan berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut, disusul oleh Rayga dibelakangnya.

"Silakan duduk." Pemilik ruangan sekaligus rektor itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah kursi di depannya. Menyuruh mereka duduk. "Terimakasih." Seruan Rayga dan Gechutel bersamaan.

"Em? Kalian yang menghubungi kami kemarin kan?" Tanya rektor tersebut.

"Iya, kami yang menghubungi kemarin, emm… dimana rektor kampus ini?" ucap Gechutel.

"Heh? Wah wah, rupanya aku tidak tampak seperti rektor, toh." Jawab rektor tersebut. Rayga dan Gechutel saling bertukar pandang lewat sudut matanya, mereka seakan mengatakan, ' _aku tidak yakin dia rektor di kampus ini_.' Perilaku rektor ini tidak mencerminkan sebagaimana sifat rektor di universitas lainnya, rektor yang sangat tegas, berwibawa, sedangkan yang duduk di hadapan Rayga dan Gechutel terlihat seperti karyawan yang sedang bermalas-malassan sambil menunggu jam pulang kerja.

"Perkenalkan, saya Muzaka, selaku rektor di kampus ini, anda…."

"Saya Gechutel K. landerge." Gechutel memperkenalkan diri, di susul oleh Rayga, "Saya Rayga Kertia."

"Wah wah, nama kalian formal sekali, seperti seorang bangsawan." Gechutel dan Rayga bergeming.

"Baiklah, kita masuk ke topik, jadi…. Apa kalian membawa berkas yang diperlukan untuk masuk ke universitas ini, umm… omong-omong, siapa yang akan menjadi mahasiswa di kampus ini, biar kutebak, pasti kau." Muzaka menunjuk ke arah Rayga, "Karena tidak mungkin kakek tua ini yang akan masuk, toh kampus ini didiami remaja semua, apa kalian ada hubungan darah, semacam kakek dan cucuk, atau ayah dan anak, warna rambut kalian berbeda, hanya warna mata kalian yang sama."

Rayga menghela nafas, "Bukan saya yang akan masuk, saya juga bukan remaja, lagipula saya sudah memiliki dua orang putra."

"Apa?! Huh-_- anak zaman sekarang masih muda sudah punya anak, saya juga memiliki seorang putri, namun belum beranjak remaja, mungkin anak kita sepantaran."

"Anak saya, mereka berdua sudah remaja."

"Hiyyy, berapa usiamu? Kau tampak masih muda, tapi sudah memiliki dua orang putra yang sudah remaja, aku curiga, kau menikah sangat muda." Rayga bergeming.

Gechutel terohok, melihat kelakuan sang rektor, "Emm. Permisi, kita sedang berbicara apa ya? Kenapa sampai membahas anak." Ucap Gechutel kepada Muzaka dan Rayga.

"Oh, saya sampai lupa, jadi, bisa saya lihat berkas-berkasnya."

"Ya." Rayga memberikan map cokelat yang berisi berka-berkas yang diminta sang rektor, Muzaka.

Muzaka mengambil map tersebut dari Rayga, kemudian dibukanya map cokelat itu, dan dilihatnya selembar demi selembar kertas itu, "Umm.. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Usia 24th, pendidikan terakhir….. uhh homeschooling?"

"Ya, dia tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya, dari kecil dia selalu mengecap pendidikan homeschooling, lord kami juga menyuruhnya sesekali keluar rumah, untuk menghirup udara bebas, tapi dia tidak mau, hanya cara inilah satu-satunya yang memungkinkannya keluar dari rumah, dengan memasukkannya ke universitas." Ucap Gechutel.

"Ahh baiklah, aku tidak mengerti, ngomong-ngomong kenapa tidak terlampir foto diberkasnya."

"Dia tidak suka di foto." Balas Gechutel.

"Orang yang aneh, mendengar dari ceritamu, sepertinya dia orang yang tidak gampang berbaur, aku takut tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya,"

"Menurutku, banyak orang yang mendekatinya, hanya saja dia tidak begitu terbuka terhadap orang asing."

"Begitu."

"Yah, lagipula disini pasti ada orang yang akan menjadi partnernya."

"Baguslah jika begitu pemikiran anda kakek."

"Kakek? Hufft..Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu." Gechutel dan rayga terkesiap, berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok, anak yang bernama Raizel bisa memulai kelasnya besok akan kupilihkan kelas yang cocok untuknya."

"Terimakasih" seruan Gechutel dan Rayga bersamaan. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan, melintasi koridor yang sama saat mereka menuju ruangan sang rektor.

"Gechutel, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Silahkan."

"Sekarang ini hari apa?"

"Hari minggu." Gechutel menyampingkan wajahnya ke arah Rayga yang berada disebelahnya.

"Pantas saja."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gechutel yang sedang berada di ambang kebingungan oleh perkataan Rayga.

"Pantas saja kampus ini terasa sepi, hari ini saja hari minggu, semua mahasiswa disini pun pasti libur."

Gechutel tersentak, "Uh,,Kau benar Rayga, aku juga melupakkan hal itu."

.  
.

Dua orang berbeda surai rambut memasuki sebuah rumah mewah, menuju ke ruangan yang tertulis nama 'lord' dipintunya, diketuknya pintu tersebut, dan terdengar seruan masuk dari dalam, dibukanya pintu tersebut dan berjalan mendekati lord.

"Apa kalian membawa berita bagus?" Tanya lord rumah tersebut.

"Ya, lord, kami membawa berita bagus untuk lord, mulai besok Raizel sudah bisa kuliah di universitas itu." Jawab Gechutel disusul anggukan oleh Rayga.

"Kalian memang sangat bisa di andalkan, aku tidak menyangka prosesnya akan sangat cepat."

"Ya, kami juga tidak menyangka akan secepat ini." Ujar Gechutel.

"Ahh, akhirnya anak perawanku sudah terbebas dari sangkar." Gechutel dan Rayga terohok,

"Aku harus memberi kabar gembira ini kepada Raizel."

"Rayga, tolong panggil Raizel ke sini, dan kau Gechutel, kau boleh meninggalkan ruanganku." Seruan 'baik' terucap dari mereka secara bersamaan, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 _Tok…tok….tok…_

Rayga mengetuk sebuah pintu kamar, "Raizel, anda dipanggil lord ke ruangannya." Pintu tersebut di buka dari dalam, "Mari saya antar." Raizel hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Rayga." Ucap Raizel ditengah-tengah perjalanan menuju ruangan yang dituju.

"Ya? Ada apa?" balas Rayga dengan hormat.

"Antar aku kesana, setelah bertemu dengannya." ucap Raizel yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh Rayga, "Ya, baik." Jawab Rayga, dan mereka berdua pun sampai keruangan yang dituju.

Rayga mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, sambil menunggu jawaban dari dalam, tentu, bersama dengan Raizel juga, tidak disangka bahwa sang empunya ruangan tidak menjawab dari dalam, ' _Tumben lord tidak menjawab dari dalam, apa dia sedang pergi, tidak mungkin, dia bahkan yang menyuruhku membawa Raizel ke ruangannya, jadi mana mungkin dia pergi_.' Batin Rayga. Diliriknya Raizel, namun yang diliriknya malah asik mandangin pintu.

 _Ceklek_ , suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok empunya ruangan,

"Ehh? Anda ada disini lord?" Tanya Rayga terheran.

"Eh? Memangnya aku kemana?" jawab santai pria itu.

"Saya kira anda pergi keluar, habis tidak ada jawaban dari dalam."

"Wah-wah aku kan ingin menyambut anak perawanku tercinta, Raizel." Mendengar lord berbicara begitu, wajah Rayga langsung terlihat horror, dan Raizel pun tampak tidak terjadi apa-apa di bilang anak perawan, so, dia tetep stay cool, dengah wajah polosnya.

"Rayga, tinggalkan kami berdua, sekarang kamu boleh minggat." Hiyaakkk nih lord tidak ada rasa terimakasihnya kah kepada Rayga, yang udah berbaik hati nganterin Rai keruangannya, dan malah disuruh minggat, minggat kemana pula, toh, ini juga rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

* * *

thanks buat yang udah review chapter kemaren, saya saya senang, dan thanks juga buat temen2 yg setia dukung saya. i luv u


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER

NOBLESSE- JEHO SON & KWANGSU LEE BELONG. I JUST BORROW ALL OF THE CHARACTERS.

SUMMARY

Seorang photographer yang bersaing untuk mendapatkan title Haute Cuture dengan photographer lainnya, dengan memotret dia menemukan seorang pemuda cantik yang bisa membawanya sampai ke title itu.

AUTHOR

Erikafhr

GENRE : Modern!AU

RATED : T+ (+ untuk jaga-jaga)

WARNING : Sho-ai terselubung

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Matahari mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terik di minggu siang, membuat semua orang menghabiskan hari minggu di dalam rumah, ataupun di mall, seorang pemuda berusia 22th dengan surai kuning ikal, Frankenstein, sedang asik menonton televisi di ruang tamu, sambil selonjoran di sofa dan ngemil snacks.

"Oi pak, anda beneran tidak memasak, atau cita-cita memberikan kami makan gitu." Ujar Tao yang langsung duduk di sofa lain.

"Memangnya aku punya apa? Toh, bahan makananku sudah hangus karena hasil eksperimenmu dan teman-temanmu itu." Ucap Frankenstein santai. Sambil ngemil snacks .

"Pak, kau jahat sekali, teganya kau." Melas Tao. Frankenstein melirik tajam Tao, "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menggunakan bahan makananku yang akhirnya terbuang sia-sia, Tao."

"Aku hanya mencoba, lagipula Takeo yang mengacaukannya."

"Kau dan dia satu paket, jadi sama saja."

"Hiyy-_-, pak kita saja beda produk, Takeo brojol dimana, aku brojol dimana."

"Tao." Ujar Frankenstein yang langsung berhenti memakan snacks-nya dan melirik Tao dari ekor matanya, "um?" jawab Tao.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan tugasmu?" Tanya Frankenstein antusias.

"Eh? Tugas? Tugas apa?" jawab Tao kelabakan.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk mencari asal usul orang itu, apa kau lupa, atau kau ingin ku ….." Tao langsung melebarkan bola matanya dan memotong perkataan Frankenstein, "Aku ingat pak! Aku akan mencarinya sekarang." Tao terkesiap berdiri, Frankenstein hanya menatap Tao yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sampai jumpa, pak." Lanjut Tao yang langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar dan menghilang. Frankenstein menghela nafas panjang setelah sosok Tao menghilang dari dalam rumah.

Mobil Audi tipe A6 dengan varian warna berbeda-beda yaitu Silver, Black, dan White, berjejer rapih di depan halaman rumah Frankenstein, Tao menghampiri Audi berwarna hitam tersebut dan membuka pintu mobil itu, dinyalakannya Audi hitam itu, suara mesin yang sangat halus berbunyi lembut di halaman rumah Frankenstein, sayang sang empunya rumah tidak mendengar suara mesin dari Audi hitam itu sebelum mobil itu melaju keluar dari perkarangan rumah Frankenstein.

Tao mengendarai mobil itu kesegala tempat tanpa tujuan, mobil itu terus melaju mengikuti sang pengemudi yang duduk di belakang setir sambil menengok kecil ke arah kanan dan kiri, lampu merah menghadang lajunya mobil itu-membuat Tao memberhentikan mobilnya dan menunggu lampu hijau muncul.

' _Aku belum mempersiapkan semuanya untuk mencari lelaki itu, segala yang ku butuh tidak ku bawa_.' Batin Tao sambil menunggu lampu merah berganti, ' _Arghh, bodohnya aku_ ' Tao mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

 _Kruyuukk….kruyuukkk…_

Suara merdu terdengar dari perut Tao-Ah rupanya cacing di perutnya sudah mulai demo, akibat gatotnya acara sarapan pagi, dan akhirnya Tao tidak sarapan sampai siang begini.

"Ayolah, cacing-cacingku bertahanlah sebentar, lampu merah ini membunuhku." Ucap Tao disertai elusan pada perutnya sendiri.

Harapan Tao terkabul, kini lampu merah berubah menjadi lampu hijau, semua kendaraan berlari-lari mengikuti pengemudinya-tak terkecuali Tao, yang langsung melaju ke arah tempat makan disekitar sini. Dilihatnya tempat makan bertulisan McDonald's di pinggir jalan, diarahkan mobilnya tersebut ke arah sana dan berhenti tepat di depan McD yang dituju, Tao turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas masuk kedalam McD yang disambut ucapan 'selamat datang' oleh pelayan McD-sayangnya bagi Tao, ucapan selamat datang tersebut tidak bisa mengganjal perutnya yang sudah mulai kempes menjadi berisi seperti semula. Tao langsung mengisi meja yang berisi 4 kursi-sungguh rasanya seperti seorang jones yang sedang meratapi nasib, duduk sendiri diantara empat kursi, sedangkan yang lain duduk berpasang-pasangan bersama doi masing-masing, Tao cuek, bodoamat, pokoknya ' _I don't care_ ' kalau perut sudah berbicara, semua orang yang berbicarapun tidak di dengar. Hukum alam. Tao memanggil salah seorang pelayan, dan langsung dipesannya ' _Triple Burger With Cheese'_ dan segelas _Orange Juice_ , menunggu, Tao menunggu pesanannya tiba di atas meja, sambil membuka ponselnya dia mencari kotak teman seperjuangannya, Takeo, di telfonya Takeo tapi tak ada tanda-tanda akan diangkat, dasar kawan penghianat bangsa, kalau sedang dibutuhi tidak kunjung ada, kemudian berahli ke M-21, nada tersambung, menunggu, Tao menunggu M-21 mengangkat telfonnya-rasanya lelah menunggu, setelah harus menunggu sang burger tiba kini harus menunggu sang kawan yang tidak pasti, _tut_ telfon terangkat, Tao langsung memulai percakapannya, "M-21, kemana saja kau! Aku membutuhkanmu, sekarang." Ucap Tao dengan cepat.

"Apa? Aku sedang dirumah." Jawab M-21 lemah lesu.

"Apa pak bos ada dirumah?" Tanya Tao.

"Hm? Pak bos? Maksudmu Frankenstein." Jawab M-21.

"Iya siapa lagi bos dirumah itu."

"Ada, sedang ngaso sambil nyemil di ruang tamu, plus nonton tv."

"Ahh, pak bos, teganya tidak memberi kita makan, sedangkan dia sendiri malah makan, M-21 cepat ke McD dekat persimpangan lampu merah."

"Ada perlu apa kau Tao, aku sedang lemas karena belum sarapan, dan ini semua gara-gara kau."

"Ayolah M-21, aku kan kawan yang baik, aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk makan, biar aku yang traktir, tapi sebagai gantinya kau tolong bawakan laptop yang ada di kamarku, oke."

"Oke, tunggu aku, tujuh menit lagi aku sampai disana."

"Aku tunggu." M-21 langsung menutup telfonnya, dan Tao masih menunggu pesanannya datang.

M-21 memasuki kamar Tao, diambilnya laptop Tao tersebut yang tergeletak di atas meja, laptop Tao asal di bawa tanpa tas. Dijinjing. Kemudian keluar dari kamar Tao, dilewatinya ruang tamu tempat Frankenstein duduk santai, tetapi sekarang dia tidak ada diruang tamu itu, ruang tamu sepi dan rapih-entahlah toh M-21 juga tidak perduli Frankenstein ada dimana, yang terpenting sekarang adalah makan. M-21 berjalan ke luar rumah, tepatnya ke halaman depan rumah tempat mobil Audi berbaris rapih-jika ada yang Tanya kenapa enggak di taro di garasi, jawabannya adalah dipake, yah garasinya di pake papie Frank seorang diri, tapi mobil-mobil mereka tetap di taro di garasi kok kalau malam, supaya enggak digondol maling.

M-21 membuka pintu mobil Audi berwarna Silver, kemudian masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, laptop Tao di letakkan di samping jok-nya, tanpa pengaman, hanya di geletakkan. Audi A6 Silver melaju cepat ke arah McD, tanpa membuang waktu, lampu merah yang tadi dilewati Tao, kini tidak berlaku bagi M-21, karena saat ini lampu sedang hijau. Mobil tersebut terus melaju cepat dan berhenti di depan McD, diparkirnya Audi silver tersebut disebelah Audi hitam, yang diduga milik Tao, M-21 langsung memasuki tempat tersebut, sama seperti Tao, M-21 juga disambut dengan ucapan selamat datang oleh pelayan, dan tidak berlaku juga, kerena saat ini perut sedang bernyanyi ria, dilihatnya Tao yang sedang duduk sambil memakan burger di meja yang kosong dengan tiga kursi, M-21 bergegas duduk didepan Tao.

"Hmft, afhirnya kau daftang jufga (akhirnya kau datang juga)." Ucap Tao dengan makanan penuh di mulutnya.

"Menjijikan, telan dulu makananmu Tao, baru berbicara." Ditelannya langsung makanannya oleh Tao, "ehmfh, Kau pesan saja M-21." Sebelum memesan, M-21 meletakkan laptop Tao di atas meja.

"Itu laptopmu."

Tao melotot, "M-21, apa kau membawanya tanpa tas(?)"

M-21 mengangguk, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Wow, kau ekstrim sekali kawan, kau fikir laptopku barang murah." Tao langsung mengambil laptopnya dan mengusap-usap badan laptopnya tersebut. M-21 mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Astaga nak, kau tidak apa-apa kan dibawa telanjang oleh paman M-21 ini." Tao berbicara pada laptopnya sendiri dan masih mengelus-elus badan laptopnya.

M-21 menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Malu terhadap perlakuan kawannya yang satu ini. kemudian memberi gestur tangan kepada pelayan untuk menghampirinya.

"Silakan, mau pesan apa." Pelayan tersebut menyodorkan buku menu kepada M-21, dan sesekali melirik ke Tao yang sedang asik bercengkrama dengan laptop kesayangannya.

M-21 mengangkat wajahnya, "Saya pesan _Sanghai Burger_ , Beverages-nya _Cola-cola_ sama _Spicy Beef Snack Wrap_." Pelayannya mencatat pesanan M-21.

"Baik, akan segera kami buatkan, mohon ditunggu." M-21 mengangguk, kemudian berahli kepada Tao yang sudah kembali normal.

Tao membuka laptopnya, "M-21, apa Takeo tidak kau ajak?" Tanya Tao.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku, lagipula dia sedang tidur."

"Begitu, pantas saja ku telfon tidak diangkat."

"Kau belikan saja dia makanan nanti."

"M-21, pak bos tidak mengizinkan kita makan dirumah, apa kau lupa."

"Aku ingat, Frankenstein mungkin hanya bercanda."

"Pak bos bercanda? Maksudmu?"

"Hufft-_- mungkin Frankenstein hanya membentakmu supaya kau tidak sembarangan bereksperimen lagi dengan bahan makanannya, Tao."

"Eh? Begitu. Wah M-21 ternyata kau cerdas."

"Kau saja yang lemot." Sambil mereka berdua berbincang-bincang, pelayanan McD datang memberikan makanan pesanan M-21, "Silakan, ini makanan anda." Ujar pelayan McD tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Ucap M-21 kepada pelayan McD tersebut.

M-21 mulai menikmati makanannya, dimulai dari _Sanghai Burger_ yang kemudian disusul _Spicy Beef Snack Wrap_ setelah makanan utamanya habis di telan, dan terakhir _Cola-cola_ setelah semuanya habis termakan, mereka berdua duduk dalam diam selama M-21 makan, dan saat itu juga Tao sedang sibuk memperhatikan laptopnya. Jadilah mereka diam-diaman. Hanya selama itu. Makanan M-21 habis, kemudian dia membuka percakapan kembali, "Tao." Panggil M-21.

"Hmm?" jawab Tao yang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang bekerja, ini tugas dari pak bos." Ucap Tao.

"Tugas? Oh, mencari info tentang lelaki itu." Tao menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Sudah ketemu?" Tanya M-21. Tao menggelengkan kepala.

"Memang kau cari dimana?"

"Internet, tapi kurasa percuma saja, karena aku-pun belum bertemu dengannya, jadi mana ku tau, M-21, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bawa mobilmu?" Tanya Tao yang menatap langsung M-21.

M-21 menganggukan kepala, "Memangnya aku naik apa lagi kemari."

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Tidak. aku ingin memintamu menemaniku untuk mencari lelaki itu, tapi kita pakai mobilku saja, bensin ku masih banyak, dan aku yakin mobilmu krisis bensin." Ucap Tao

"Hey kau Tao, aku hanya malas membelinya." M-21 mengelak.

"Sama saja, yaudah sekarang kita balik ke rumah untuk menaruh mobilmu." Tao terkesiap berdiri.

M-21 menahan tangan Tao, "Tao, kau bayar dulu makanannya."

"Eh? Ahh, baiklah, hampir saja aku lupa, hehe." Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Untung aku mengingatkannya." M-21 melepaskan tangan Tao.

Tao bergegas menghampiri kasir McD, dan membayar makanan yang dia dan M-21 makan, kemudian berjalan keluar menuju mobil masing-masing, Tao dengan mobilnya, dan M-21 dengan mobilnya, Tao mengikuti mobil M-21 dari belakang menuju ke rumah, setelah sampai dirumah, M-21 memasukkan mobilnya dan diparkir di halaman rumah seperti tadi, Tao menunggu di luar pagar, setelah diparkirkan mobilnya, M-21 segera menghampiri Tao, dan duduk di jok depan-sebelah Tao, dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Memangnya kau tau, dimana mencari lelaki itu." Tanya M-21 kepada Tao yang sedang menyetir.

Tao menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, aku tidak tau, makanya aku mengajakmu untuk mencarinya, mungkin kau bisa menciumnya." Ucap Tao.

"Memangnya aku anjing yang bisa mencium bau seseorang yang aku tidak kenal."

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda."

M-21 menghela nafas, dilihatnya orang-orang berjalan berlalu lalang di sepanjang trotoar dari dalam kaca mobilnya yang tembus pandang. "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu, M-21." Ujar Tao tiba-tiba yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Emft, tidak, memangnya aku menemukan apa?"

"Mungkin saja kau menemukan apa yang aku cari."

M-21 menghela nafas, lagi, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak tau wajahnya, Tao."

"Coba kau buka dashboard itu." M-21 membuka dashboard yang disuruh Tao, "Ini."

"Kau ambil sesuatu didalamnya." M-21 mulai mengambil sesuatu di dalam dashboard/laci mobil Tao, "Foto?"

Tao mengangguk, "Yep, itu foto lelaki yang pak bos cari."

M-21 memandangi foto ditangannya lekat-lekat, seolah terhipnotis oleh foto itu, mata M-21 berbinar kagum saat menatap iris mata sewarna merah darah milik lelaki yang difoto Frankenstein itu.

"Apa kau mengenalnya." Ucap Tao.

"Tidak, aku hanya terpanah, indah sekali, pantas saja Frankenstein menginginkan lelaki ini." Ucap M-21 yang masih melihat foto ditangannya.

"Yah, indah sekali, antingnya itu pasti terbuat dari perak yang diukir secara mendetail."

M-21 mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Tao yang sedang menyetir, merasa diperhatikan Tao menengok, "Ada apa?" Tanya Tao.

"Kau salah fokus Tao, Frankenstein mana mungkin memintamu untuk menemukan lelaki itu hanya untuk antingnya, ada-ada saja kau ini." Ucap M-21.

"Selera orang berbeda-beda M-21, Aku suka dengan antingnya setelah terpanah melihat matanya, karena pasti yang melihat foto itu langsung terseret untuk melihat matanya yang sewarna merah darah nan indah, seperti kau tadi." Ucap Tao dengan tampang So Cool-nya.

"Kau tau."

"Tentu aku tau, pak bos juga sama."

"Begitu." Tao mengangguk.

.  
.

 _Aston Martin One-77_ Silver melaju cepat melewati segerombolan orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar, melewati sederetan tempat makan, dan cafe di pinggir jalan, lampu merah menghadang mobil mewah itu dan kendaraan lainnya, membuat semua orang yang mengemudikan kendaraan mereka mau tak mau harus memberhentikan kendaraan mereka.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai, Rayga." Ujar seorang pemuda yang duduk disamping pengemudi itu.

"Kira-kira lima menit lagi setelah lampu merah." Ucap pengemudi bernama Rayga itu.

"Begitu."

"Raizel, mengapa anda ingin melihat kampus itu." Tanya Rayga.

"Aku hanya ingin melewatinya saja."

"Begitu, baiklah."

Raizel menengok ke arah kaca mobil yang menampakkan beberapa kendaraan yang sedang menunggu lampu merah, dilihatnya seseorang yang sedang duduk di belakang setir Audi berwarna Hitam disamping mobil yang sedang dikendarai Rayga. Raizel kembali melihat ke depan setelah pengemudi Audi itu menengok ke arahnya.

.

Mobil Tao terus mejalu kedepan, mengikuti arah pengemudinya, "M-21 sebaiknya kita mampir dulu ke mall." Ucap Tao disela menyetirnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Aku ingin membeli snack untuk cemilan kita selama mencari target kita itu."

"Target kau, aku sih tidak ikut campur."

"Oh ayolah, lagipula kau sudah terseret kedalamnya, karena kau sudah mengetahui wajahnya jadi otomatis jika kau bertemu dengan lelaki itu pasti kau akan mengikutinya dan melapor kepadaku."

"Jika begitu, kau yang menyeretnya." Umpat M-21.

"Hehehe, kita kan sudah satu keluarga jadi harus saling membantu- sial lampu merah terus, aku benci lampu merah itu." Ucap Tao yang langsung memberhentikan mobilnya, M-21 menghela nafas panjang.

Tao menjentik-jentikkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas dashboard dan menopang dagunya di atas setir, kemudian Tao menengok kesamping, dilihatnya seorang pemuda didalam mobil yang juga menengok kearah dirinya, kemudian pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, mata Tao melotot seketika, ditengoknya M-21, "M-21 kau lihat itu!" Tao berbicara dengan nada terkejut.

M-21 menegok ke arah Tao, "Lihat apa?"

"Itu dia! Lelaki yang kita cari-cari berada di dalam mobil sebelahku, aku yakin itu. Coba kau lihat." Tao menyenderkan badannya pada jok mobil untuk membiarkan M-21 melihat ke samping dirinya, M-21 melihatnya, hanya melihat seorang pemuda yang duduk di dalam mobil disamping pengemudinya itu, dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, dilihatnya lekat-lekat sampai M-21 menyipitkan matanya, seketika itu mata M-21 melebar melihat benda yang tergantung indah di telinga pemuda itu, dilihatnya kembali foto yang masih berada dalam genggamannya, diperhatikannya foto itu, pandangannya fokus kepada anting perak bertanda salib yang dipakainya, kemudian kembali kepada pemuda itu.

M-21 tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda itu, begitupun juga Tao.

"Yeah, kita menemukannya." Seruan M-21 dan Tao bersamaan.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **[JUST INFO]**

Untuk pembaca Noblesse New-The Title, rik-chan cuma mau kasih tau, kalau ff ini rik-chan usahain update seminggu sekali, yah paling lewat-lewat dikitlah-paling lama update sebulan sekali kok/plakk, yah memang segitu paling lama, karena juga sesuai mood, minggu ini dari senin-kamis mood rik-chan sedang buruk sekaleee-gegara urusan di kantor(perlu diingat, rik-chan belum kerja, hanya sedang pkl, biasalah program smk,lolXD). jadi intinya kalian bisa menunggu ff ini up seminggu sekali-kalau belum nongol tunggu dua minggu kemudian-belum nongol lagi tunggu tiga minggu kemudian-belum nongol juga tunggu sebulan kemudian- STOPPPPP-intinya ditunggulah , karena rik-chan juga bakal usahain supaya ff ini gak terbengkelai, karena rik-chan suka chara para noblesse, apalagi Tao, HYAKKK-rikchan sangat suka memainkan peran sebagai Tao. dan chapter ini juga kebanyakan scene Tao, lolXD. dan untuk yang review ch kmrn rik-chan bnyk2 terimakasih, karena review kalian rik-chan jadi semangat nulis :)))))), i luv u 3

 ** _Nb: *perlu diingat, Tao and the genk tinggal di rumah Frankenstein, mereka sudah menganggap rumah Frankenstein sebagai rumah sendiri, jadi jangan bingung/pun heran kalau ada kata-kata Tao and the genk sedang dirumah, intinya Tao, Takeo, M-21 tinggal satu rumah bersama papi Frankie, seperti di manhwa aslinya, dan jika kalian memperhatikan gaya penulisan rik-chan di chapter kali ini dst, rik-chan bakal pake bahasa yang santai, tidak seperti chapter 1-2 yang terlalu baku/formal, sekian._**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER

NOBLESSE- JEHO SON & KWANGSU LEE BELONG. I JUST BORROW ALL OF THE CHARACTERS.

SUMMARY

Seorang photographer yang bersaing untuk mendapatkan title Haute Cuture dengan photographer lainnya, dengan memotret dia menemukan seorang pemuda cantik yang bisa membawanya sampai ke title itu.

AUTHOR

Erikafhr

GENRE : Modern!AU

RATED : T+ (+ untuk jaga-jaga)

WARNING : Sho-ai terselubung

* * *

P.S : mulai dari chapter 4 dst rik-chan akan mengganti beberapa kata/panggilan yang sebelumnya sudah tertulis di ch.1-3 yang sekarang sudah rik-chan perbaruhi, berikut yang rik-chan ubah:

\- di chapters sebelumnya rik-chan menulis kata/panggilan 'Tuan' untuk peran prev lord (dan sekarang menjadi 'Lord' tetap seperti di manhwa)

\- di chapters sebelumnya Gechutel dan Rayga manggil Rai dengan sebutan 'Tuan Raizel' dan mulai chapter ini dst mereka memanggil Rai dengan sebutan 'Raizel' saja tanpa 'Tuan', kenapa? karena rik-chan bener-bener baru sadar klo ini ff AU, dan juga disini usia Rayga dan Gechutel lebih tua di bnding Raizel yang masih berusia 24th rasanya rada aneh klo manggil dengan kata 'Tuan' kepada yang lebih muda, kecuali kalau mereka pelayan, dan disitulah rik-chan mulai berfikir, di ff ini mereka bukan pelayan dan lebih tepatnya mereka keluarga, jadi mereka akan memanggil dengan nama saja, begitupun juga Rai, tanpa embel-embel apapun, kecuali lord dan untuk mereka yang masih remaja seperti, Rajak, Rael, Seira, Regis. (entah mereka akan ada atau tidak, wuahaha)

dan sekarang di chapter 1-3 sudah rik-chan perbaruhi kata/panggilan itu, so, Happy Reading~ I luv u ~~

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berpuluh-puluh kendaraan masih berhenti menunggu lampu merah berubah warna, disaat itu juga M-21 dan Tao saling bertukar pandang, melirik ke arah mobil di sebelahnya dan melirik kembali satu sama lain, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak melepaskan pandangan dari mobil disebelahnya. Tidak. tetapi kepada pemuda yang duduk di kursi penumpang itu, disaat itu pula semua kendaraan yang berhenti sekarang bersiap-siap untuk melaju ke tempat tujuan masing-masing, lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau setelah melewati lampu kuning dengan cepat, Tao terkesiap, masih melirik ke arah mobil di sebelahnya, mobil itu melaju cepat, Tao mengikuti kemana arah mobil itu pergi dari belakang, menyeimbangi kecepatan mobil di depannya itu, Tao fokus menghafal plat mobil Aston martin 77 itu di dalam kepalanya.

"M-21, bisa kau hafal juga plat nomer mobil di depan kita ini, aku takut lupa kalau menghafalnya sendiri." M-21 mengangguk paham.

"Kita akan mengikuti mobil itu." Ucap Tao dengan tatapan fokus mengikuti mobil itu.

"Aku tau itu, kalau kau pasti akan mengikutinya." Ucap M-21.

"Yah, karena aku-pun tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lelaki itu dilampu merah tadi, sepertinya dewa fortuna sedang berpihak kepada kita,"

"Terserah kau saja."

Tao mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, "Heh? Arah ini?! Ini bukannya menuju ke kampusnya pak bos." Ucap Tao dengan nada bingung.

"Iya, aku juga berfikir begitu, ini arah menuju tempat kuliahnya Frankenstein." Ujar M-21.

Aston Martin 77 itupun berhenti di depan gedung Universitas Noblesse, "Raizel, apa anda ingin melihatnya kedalam." Ucap Rayga.

Raizel memandangi gedung universitas itu dari dalam mobil lalu menggeleng pelan, "Kita pulang saja."

"Baiklah." Rayga menyalakan mesin mobilnya, sebelum mobilnya kembali melaju meninggalkan gedung universitas itu, suara ponsel berbunyi dari saku celana Rayga, Raizel menoleh ke arah Rayga yang sedang merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya, dilihatnya nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya ' _The Lord_ ', "Dari lord." Ucap Rayga. Raizel mengahlihkan pandangannya kembali ke gedung universitas itu.

"Ada apa, lord?" ucap Rayga kepada orang yang disebrang ponsel.

"Rayga, antar Raizel ke mall." Ucapnya dari sebrang telfon yang hanya didengar Rayga.

"Untuk apa kesana?"

"Membeli pakaian Raizel untuk besok dipakainya saat kuliah, tugasmu hanya mengantarkannya saja sampai depan mall itu, aku sudah menyuruh anakmu Rajak untuk menemaninya belanja."

"Baiklah." Telfon terputus, Rayga langsung memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

"Lord menyuruhku mengantarkan anda ke mall untuk berbelanja pakaian kuliahmu besok." Ucap Rayga, yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas oleh Raizel.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Rayga melajukan mobilnya melewati gedung universitas itu.

Di lain mobil, ada dua pemuda yang mengikuti mobil mereka dari belakang.

"Menurutmu mereka akan pergi kemana, M-21?" Tanya Tao yang melajukan mobilnya jauh di belakang Rayga.

M-21 menghela nafas, "Bisa tidak kau tidak menanyaku terus, aku hanya menemanimu."

"Menurut perkiraanmu saja M-21."

M-21 menghela nafas, lagi. "Mungkin pulang."

"M-21 kurasa kau boros nafas, dari tadi selalu saja menghela nafas, kau seperti hidup segan matipun tak mau."

"Aku ingin tidur." M-21 mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hey M-21, aku kesepian, tidaaaaaakkk!."

M-21 membuka matanya kembali, "Oi Tao, aku hanya tidur, kau berteriak seolah aku akan mati."

"Lain kali kita akan beroperasi bertiga, jadi aku tidak kesepian saat kau tidur."

"Terserahlah." M-21 memejamkan matanya kembali.

10 menit berlalu dalam keheningan, tiba-tiba Tao mengeryitkan sebelah alisnya, "M-21, kurasa tebakkanmu salah." Ucap Tao kepada M-21 yang memejamkan matanya. Tidur, mungkin iya mungkin tidak.

"Umm…?" gumam M-21.

M-21 kembali membuka matanya perlahan, "Kita dimana?" Tanya M-21.

"Kita akan berbelanja!" seru Tao, yang mengundang M-21 untuk menoleh kearahnya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. "Huh? Bukannya kita mau mengikuti mereka, tapi kenapa kau malah ingin berbelanja."

Tao menggeleng antusias, "Kau salah M-21, justru karena itu maka kita akan berbelanja."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Hahh… kau lamban sekali M-21, coba kau lihat mobil yang masuk ke mall itu, apa kau mengenal nomer plat."

M-21 memfokuskan matanya pada nomer plat mobil yang dimaksud Tao, "Umm.. Eh? Itu mobil mereka."

"Tepat sekali." Tao melajukan mobilnya ke mall.

Mobil Rayga berhenti tepat di depan mall mewah di seoul, seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning lainnya menunggu di depan mall, Raizel keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri pemuda itu yang menyambutnya, mobil itu melaju kembali.

"Saya diminta lord untuk menemanimu." Raizel hanya mengangguk.

"Rajak." Ucap Raizel di sela-sela memasuki mall.

"Ada apa?" pemuda bernama Rajak itu menoleh ke Raizel.

"Apa kau tau kampus?" Tanya Raizel.

Rajak mengangguk, "Tentu."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, jadi, program apa yang akan kau ambil?" lanjut Rajak.

Raizel menghela nafas, "Apapun."

"Kurasa lord mengambil kelas setiap hari untukmu." Rajak terkekeh, sementara itu Raizel menghela nafas.

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mall itu, bagaikan seperti seorang selebriti papan atas, begitu masuk, ratusan mata memandang ke arah mereka, bisik-bisik riuh mulai terdengar, ada pula yang frontal menuangkan rasa kagum kepada mereka.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki banyak penggemar." Raizel hanya bergeming.

Sementara di tempat yang sama-

"M-21, kau turun ikuti mereka aku akan memparkirkan mobil, setelah itu aku akan menghubungimu." Ucap Tao.

"Baiklah." M-21 segera turun dari mobil Tao, dan mulai memasuki mall itu, sementara Tao melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat parkir.

Raizel dan Rajak berjalan menelusuri mall, melewati beberapa toko yang menurutnya tidak menarik, sampai berhenti di depan tokoh pakaian modern yang menyediakan berbagai jenis baju, kemeja, jas, dll, Raizel dan Rajak memasuki toko tersebut, dibelakangnya M-21 mengikuti mereka berdua masuk ke dalam tokoh, layaknya sebuah actor yang sedang berakting, M-21 memilih jaz yang terpasang rapih di sebuah patung tanpa kepala, tepat di belakang Raizel yang kebetulan sedang sendiri melihat-lihat kemeja, dan dengan sengaja dia memundurkan badannya dan menyenggol tubuh Raizel dari belakang, "Uhh…" keluh M-21 dengan sengaja namun Raizel tidak goyah dan tetap stay di tempat.

M-21 buru-buru membalikkan badannya menghadap punggung Raizel, "Ahh,,, maaf saya tidak melihatmu." Ujar M-21.

Raizel membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah M-21, "Tidak apa-apa."

Rajak yang berada tidak jauh dari Raizel segera menghampiri Raizel, "Ada apa?" ucap Rajak kepada Raizel, dan pandangannya jatuh kepada pemuda bersurai abu-abu di hadapan Raizel, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah M-21, "Siapa kau?" Tanya Rajak menatap M-21.

"Ah,, saya.. perkenalkan saya M-21." Sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rajak yang juga membalas uluran tangannya, "Rajak Kertia, apa hubunganmu dengan Raizel." Ucap Rajak lalu melepaskan jabatannya.

' _Raizel?_ ' ujar M-21 dalam hati, M-21 bengong sesaat, ketahuilah ekspresi M-21 saat ini mengatakan dia sedang kebingung dengan siapa Raizel, itulah yang ada di pemikiran Rajak, "Ah, maaf, kurasa kau tidak tau Raizel, perkenalkan orang yang dihadapanmu ini adalah yang ku maksud, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel." Ujarnya sambil memperkenalkan Raizel.

' _Cadis….. Raizel… apa? ah sial, aku hanya ingat nama awal dan akhirnya saja, sepanjang itukah namanya, namaku saja hanya tiga huruf, M-2-1_.' M-21 berkata dalam hati.

"Umm.. maaf sebelumnya bolehkah aku memanggilmu Raizel, karena…umm…yeah…namamu terlalu panjang." Tanya M-21, Raizel mengangguk lemah.

M-21 mengulurkan tangannya kembali, tapi saat ini bukan kepada Rajak, melainkan kepada Raizel, "Aku M-21."

Raizel menjabat tangan M-21, dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

' _Astaga, tangannya lembut sekali, kurasa wanitapun tidak selembut ini, bagaimana bisa pria bertangan seperti ini_.' Batin M-21 yang dengan tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata."

Rajak melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah M-21, yang membuat M-21 tersentak sadar dari alam batinnya dan melepaskan jabatan tangannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa." Tanya Rajak.

"A-a-ah, t-tidak, a-aku tidak apa-apa." jawab M-21.

"Boleh ku tau berapa umurmu?" lanjut M-21.

"Dua puluh empat." Jawab Raizel datar.

' _Eh? Dia lebih muda dari Frankenstein_.' Batin M-21.

 _Drtttt….drtttttt_

Ponsel M-21 tiba-tiba bergetar di saku celananya, ' _Ah, pasti Tao_.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

"M-21, aku sudah berada di dalam mall, kau dimana?" Tanya Tao dari sebrang telfon.

"Aku sedang di toko pakaian lantai satu, sebelah toko sepatu, tidak jauh dari pintu masuk."

"Yoshh! Aku akan kesana." _Tut_ , telfon ditertutup.

"Ah yah, n-ngomong-ngomong kalian ingin membeli apa?" Tanya M-21 canggung.

"Membeli beberapa pakaian untuknya kuliah." Rajak menjawab.

"Kau temannya, atau… yeah, keluarganya, hanya warna mata kalian saja yang sama." Ujar M-21 yang mengarahkan pertanyaannya ke Rajak.

"Kami keluarga, bisa di dibilang begitu."

Belum sempat M-21 menjawab, suara Tao menggema di dalam toko pakaian yang luas, dimana M-21 berada didalamnya, "M-21!" seru Tao. M-21 melambaikan tangannya ketika mata Tao menemukan diinya, diikuti Tao yang juga melambaikan tangannya kepada M-21, "Yo!"

Tao menghampiri M-21, "M-21, mereka temanmu." Tanya Tao yang jelas-jelas hanya acting, lebih tepatnya meneruskan acting M-21, Tao merangkul pundak M-21 sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada M-21, awalnya M-21 bingung kenapa Tao tiba-tiba menanyakan, apa mereka berteman, setelah melihat kelakuan Tao, M-21 mafhum, kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku tidak sengaja tadi menabraknya saat sedang melihat jaz—oi Tao bisa tidak kau lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku." Tao terkekeh lalu melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Aku hanya bersemangat, hehe." Tao menjatuhkan pandangannya sengaja kepada Rajak pertama kali, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Rajak dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senang begitupun dengan Rajak yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan datar, kemudian berahli kepada mangsa disebelah Rajak, "Oh, siapa ini, sungguh menawan sekali, perkenalkan aku Tao." Tao mengulurkan tangannya kepada Raizel yang juga menjabatkan tangannya.

"Raizel." Jawab Raizel.

"Woah, tanganmu halus sekali, seperti seorang wanita, ah bahkan seperti kulit bayi." Ujar Tao. Membuat Rajak terohok, "Eh, hehe maaf-maaf aku tidak bermaksud bilang kau seperti wanita, hanya saja tanganmu begitu halus, lihat kau punya wajah yang cantik juga." Celoteh Tao yang masih berjabat tangan dengan Raizel.

"Arghh pak bos pasti sangat menginginkan model berwajah cantik seperti ini—

 _Pletakk…_ M-21 menjitak kepala Tao keras.

Tao mengerang dan melepaskan tangan Raizel, "Wow, apa yang kau lakukan sobat, ini sakit sekali." Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

M-21 berbisik di belakang telinga Tao, "Kau hampir saja membocorkannya, bodoh."

Tao pun tersentak sadar apa yang baru saja dia katakan, dan melihat raut wajah kedua orang didepannya yang tidak lain Rajak dan Raizel, Rajak menatap Tao dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, sedangkan Raizel masih tahan dengan wajah datarnya, dengan canggung Tao memulai kembali pembicaraan, "Heheh, maaf tadi aku terbawa suasana—apa kau seorang model?" Tanya Tao, Raizel menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu—

"Dia seorang mahasiswa baru di Universitas Noblesse." Rajak menjawab.

"Oh, teman kami juga ada yang kuliah di tempat itu, namanya Frankenstein, kau bisa menjumpainya di SMR bagian Photographer nanti, ku harap kau bisa bertemu dengannya karena kalian bisa saling menguntungkan." Ujar Tao dengan Bangga memperkenalkan Frankenstein, di lain hal, M-21 memilih diam dan menghela nafas.

"Menguntungkan?" ulang Rajak.

"Ah yaa, Raizel bisa jadi model terkenal dan teman kami bisa jadi photographer pro dengan menghasilkan model yang berkualitas indah namun natural."

"Kurasa hanya menguntungkan sepihak."

"Sepihak? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tao.

"Apa kau sudah tau bahwa orang yang menjadi sasaran temanmu itu merasa diuntungkan juga atau tidak?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Raizel pun tidak suka di foto, jika iya pun mungkin hanya sekali dan itupun hanya photo keluarga." Lanjutnya, "Dan dia lebih suka menyendiri." Lanjutnya, lagi.

Telak, Tao merasa kalah saat ini dan dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ah, maaf aku tidak tau itu, yeah kuharap dia mau merubah semuanya, karena , yeah—kau tau, dia akan memasuki yang namanya universitas, jadi kurasa dia bisa menerima suasana baru nanti, kuharap." Tao menekankan pada satu kata terakhir sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Raizel.

' _Aku juga, kuharap_ ' Rajak berseru dalam hati.

"Akan kucoba." Tiba-tiba Raizel membuka suara. Sontak membuat mereka bertiga kaget.

"Ahahahaha, maaf aku tidak bermaksud memprovokasimu, sungguh." Tao membuat gestur huruf V pada jarinya.

"Kalau begitu kita pamit dulu, temanku ini rada sedikit suka ngawur." M-21 menarik tangan Tao, dan mereka berbalik membelakangi Rajak dan Raizel, terkesiap keluar dari toko, namun belum sempat keluar, tangan Tao di tahan oleh Rajak dan dia berjalan sedikit mendekat ke arah Tao, "Terimakasih." Bisiknya pelan di belakang telinga Tao, sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar, hanya Tao yang mendengar ucapan Rajak. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa bukan hanya Tao saja yang mendengar bisikkan Rajak, namun orang di belakang Rajak juga mendengarnya, dan sekali lagi biarkan tuhan dan para readers yang tau bahwa saat itu juga senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Raizel.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

a/n : SMR = Seni Media Rekam (Fakultas ini biasanya dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian, dan salah satunya adalah photographer)


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER

NOBLESSE- JEHO SON & KWANGSU LEE BELONG. I JUST BORROW ALL OF THE CHARACTERS.

SUMMARY

Seorang photographer yang bersaing untuk mendapatkan title Haute Cuture dengan photographer lainnya, dengan memotret dia menemukan seorang pemuda cantik yang bisa membawanya sampai ke title itu.

AUTHOR

Erikafhr

MAIN PAIR

Rai, Frank

GENRE : Modern!AU

RATED : T+ (+ untuk jaga-jaga)

WARNING : Sho-ai terselubung

* * *

Ah, Hai. aku kembali, haha. setelah sekian lama gak update. sebenarnya ch.5 udah selesai dari kapan tau. chapter ini gak terlalu panjang, dan emang gak panjang. malahan awalnya cuma 900+ word. karena hari ini saya sudah pegang laptop kembali, jadi saya edit lagi, dan tambahin narasinya. niatnya sih mau diperpanjang. tapi, karena udah mentok udh sampai tbc, jadi, yaudahlah, sisanya disimpan untuk chapter 6. so, happy reading~

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua pemuda bersurai abu-abu dan hitam jamur itu memasuki Audi hitam yang di parkir di parkiran mall, Pemuda surai jamur itu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobil itu keluar dari parkiran mall. Kini mereka berdua, yang tidak lain adalah Tao dan M-21, mulai menjauh dari mall itu.

"Aku harus membuat laporan untuk pak bos." ujar Tao disela-sela menyetirnya.

"Laporan?" saut M-21.

Tao mengangguk, "Yep, laporan atas keberhasilan kita menemukan lelaki yang di cari pak bos, yang tidak lain adalah Raizel." kata Tao dengan gembira, M-21 pun hanya bergeming mengerti.

Setelah cukup lama menempuh perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah, dan memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah. M-21 memasuki rumahnya, lebih tepatnya rumah Frankenstein, kemudian di susul Tao di belakangnya, mereka memasuki ruang tamu, lalu melihat Frankenstein dan Takeo sedang asik menonton tv sambil berbincang-bincang ditemani dengan berbagai macam snacks.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang." Sapa Takeo setelah melihat Tao dan M-21 sudah berada di ruang tamu, diikuti Frankenstein melirik sekilas ke arah mereka. kemudian, kembali menikmati acara televisi yang disuguhkan di salah Satu chanel ternama.

"Ya." Tao menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk di sofa empuk miliknya, ralat milik papi Frank XD. Disusul M-21 yang langsung menyandarkan punggungnya di bahu sofa. Menghela napas lelah,

 _Krauk…kraukk…_

Tao dan M-21 saling bertukar pandang kemudian melirik ke arah Takeo yang sedang asik memakan chiki, "Mm… Takeo, kau memakan chikinya?" Tanya Tao sedikit gugup.

"Oh, ini." Takeo menunjuk chiki yang dimaksud Tao kemudian diambilnya chiki itu dan—

 _Kraukk…kraukkk.._

"Kalian mau, ambil saja, lagipula Frankenstein yang memberikan ini." Ucap Takeo setelah rapih mengunyah chikinya.

Tao dan M-21 saling bertukar pandang, kemudian pandangan mereka jatuh pada sosok pemilik rumah yang sedang asik menonton tv, tau bahwa dirinya di perhatikan, Frankenstein menatap balik Tao dan M-21 bergantian, "Dari raut wajah kalian mengatakan bahwa ada yang ingin kalian katakan padaku." Ucap Frankenstein.

Heh. bagaimana tidak. toh, mereka berdua bersusah payah mencari makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka karena tidak diizinkan sang tuan rumah makan didalam rumahnya, dan dengan enaknya Takeo nyantai sambil makan di dalam rumah, bersama Frankenstein pula. "Kau membolehkan Takeo memakan snacks di dalam rumah?" ucap M-21 di susul Tao yang mengangguk.

Frankenstein mengangguk, "Kenapa tidak? ada yang salah?" lalu menatap tajam M-21.

Tidak mau kalah dari Frankenstein, M-21 menatap tajam balik Frankenstein.

 _Plokk….plokkk…_

Tao menepuk kedua tangannya, menyudahi aura tidak enak dari mereka berdua, "Pak bos, kenapa kau membolehkan Takeo makan disini, padahal tadi pagi kau bilang bahwa kami tidak akan dapat makan hari ini, dan kami juga di suruh makan di luar, tanpa boleh delivery ." jelas Tao sambil melirik ke arah Takeo, Frankenstein dan M-21 juga ikut melirik ke arah Takeo, "Un, kenapa kalian melihatku begitu." Ucap Takeo.

Frankenstein menghela napas, "Tadi aku ingin menanyakan pada Takeo kemana M-21 pergi, jadi aku ke kamarnya untuk menanyakan itu, aku mengetuk pintunya tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, jadi aku masuk saja kedalam, dan aku lihat dia meringkuk di dalam selimut sambil memegangi perutnya karena kelaparan, aku tidak ingin menampung mayat yang mati kelaparan disini jadi aku kasih dia makan." Jelas Frankenstein, membuat Takeo terohok.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda mengacam kalian, tapi melihat kalian yang menganggapnya serius, sekalian saja aku kerjain, hahahahaha. Rasanya menyenangkan," Lanjut Frankenstein disertai tawa jahatnya.

Tao, Takeo, M-21 *Black eyes* detected.

 _'_ _Aku hampir mati kelaparan gara-gara dia.'_ (Takeo).

 _'_ _Aku meragukan dia sebagai manusia.'_ (Tao).

 _'…_ _..'_ (M-21).

 _Ceklek…._

Rajak membuka knop pintu dan mempersilahkan dirinya dan juga Raizel masuk, mereka berjalan melewati setiap koridor rumah mereka menuju ruang tamu, sesampainya di ruang tamu mereka di sambut oleh pria tua bersurai putih dengan sedikit warna hitam di bagian pelipisnya yang terduduk santai namun berwibawa layaknya orang tua, "Kalian sudah kembali." Ucapnya.

Rajak mengangguk.

"Lord menunggu kalian di ruang keluarga, disana juga ada yang lainnya." Gejutel berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga disusul Rajak dan Raizel di belakangnya.

Setelah tiba di ruang keluarga mereka bertiga di sambut hangat oleh Lord yang duduk di singgasananya, dan beberapa kepala keluarga lainnya. "Raizel, akhirnya kau kembali juga, aku sudah menantikanmu, yang lain pun begitu." sambut Lord.

Raizel berjalan menempati kursi yang telah di sediakan untuknya, Rajak dan Gejutel juga menempati kursi mereka masing-masing,

"Lord, ada apa kami di kumpulkan begini." Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai kuning lainnya,

"Pertanyaan bagus, Karias." Ucap Lord, "Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena aku ingin merayakan keberhasilanku," lanjut lord dengan senyuman terlebarnya.

Semua mata memandang ke arahnya. ya, kearah Lord itu, dengan tatapan yang sama, sambil berpikir apa yang dikatakan Lord-nya itu. "Keberhasilan?" pemuda bernama Karias membuka suara.

Sekarang semua pandangan tertuju kepada Karias, menatapnya lekat-lekat. oh, ternyata mereka kepo juga, haha. yah, karena yang berani menyela pembicaraan Lord sebelum selesai hanya dia seorang, yang pada akhirnya mendapat ceramah dari kepala keluarga lainnya agar tidak sekali-kali menyela Lord berbicara. Namun, karena mereka juga penasaran, jadi, tidak ada ceramah untukmu, Karias.

Lord menyeringai, "Keberhasilan karena aku telah membuat Raizel mau memasuki Universitas itu, dan itu patut di rayakan hahaha, aku memang orang yang hebat bukan, hahaha."

*Black eyes* detected. Terkecuali Raizel yang sedang menikmati teh dengan tak acuh.

Fakta yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah, bahwa Raizel tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata setuju untuk menerima rekomendasi dari Lord tercintah, itu hanyalah keinginan sepihak Lord.

"Nanti malam kalian semua berkumpul di taman belakang, jam 9, aku hanya mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan—dan kau, Raizel. kau harus ikut, anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihmu padaku karena aku telah membantumu memasuki universitas." titah Lord.

' _Astaga, Lord, padahal kau sendiri yang memaksanya_.' Gumam mereka dalam hati..

Raizel hanya menghela napas di sela-sela mengetehnya.

"Walaupun pesta dirumah, kuharap kalian berpakaian formal, anggap saja kalian akan datang ke acara-acara besar, hahaha."

"Baik, Lord." seru mereka.

"Tapi kalian tidak usah khawatir , aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan kalian kenakan nanti malam. Dan kita juga akan kedatangan tamu istimewa." kata Lord.

"Tamu istimewa?" tanya Gechutel tiba-tiba.

Lord pun menyeringai, "Kalian akan tau jika melihatnya nanti malam."

mereka mengangguk lemah.

"Raizel." panggil Lord.

Raizel menatap Lord.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." raut wajah Lord kini berubah serius. "Nanti malam lima menit sebelum pesta, datangi ruanganku, aku ingin bicara."

Raizel menghela napas, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

A/N : chapter selanjutnya diupdate agak lama, dikarenakan saya-nya pun lagi depresi tingkat akut. Rambut saya sampai rontok banyak. untung gak botak. saya juga mau nyicil untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. dan semoga aja saya nemuin konflik yang klop gituloh. paling cepet saya comeback bulan Agustus, setelah kenaikan kelas.

 _see u next time~_


End file.
